Cure My Tragedy OneShot
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: GaaraOC


"Then I guess it's final... someone needs to go get the Kazekage." One of the elders spoke up.

"I hate to do it, he rarely sees his friends from Konoha but he will kill us all, if she dies." Another chimed in, as they summoned a squad of sand ninja.

"Your mission is simple...bring the Kazekage back from Konoha immediately, if he wishes he may bring a few ninja from Konoha...whatever you do don't delay." The three nodded and were gone in a flash.

"Now he should be here within two days time...hopefully she makes it that long." The elder's heads hung in sorrow for a moment before they continued to discuss matters on the village.

_**Remember all the times that we used to play?**__**  
**__**You were lost and I would save you.**__**  
**__**I don't think those feelings will ever fade.**__**  
**__**You were born apart of me.**__****_

"AHH THE FESTIVALS TOMARROW IM SO EXCITED!!!! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted, causing the three sand siblings and the rest of squad seven and Lee to smile.

"How you holdin up without your girl little brother?" Kankuro glanced at his brother, and Gaaras expression softened.

"I miss her...but I will see her soon enough." The rest nodded at his answer.

"Kazekage-sama." Gaaras face returned to looking calm and collected and he turned to face who had addressed him. His eyes widened slightly at the three sand ninja whom were all slightly out of breath.

"The elders asked us to bring you back to Suna immediatly.They said it was of the up most importance." The leader of the three continued. "They did not say why, but they said you could bring some of the Konoha ninja with you." Gaara glanced at his siblings and closet friends and they quickly nodded.

"Let's go." Gaara said simply.

_**I was never good at hiding anything,**__**  
**__**My thoughts break me.**__**  
**__**Do you understand what you mean to me?**__**  
**__**You are my faith.**__****_

"How is she?" The quiet voice made the doctor jump. He quickly regained his composure, and continued checking all of the girl's vital signs, and checking on her injuries.

"Its difficult to say...she's still breathing and her vital signs are OK, she has improved some which is good, any improvement on her part is excellent...and on a lighter note I doubt Itachi better enjoy the sun, for I doubt he will see it much longer." A small smile found its way on the doctor and the elder's lips, and they chuckled softly.

BAM!

The color drained from the elders face as she looked at the doctor who held a similar expression.

"Gaara." They said simultaneously, as they felt an immense amount of chakra heading there way rather quickly. They both backed away from the door, just as it flung open and there stood the Kazekage, shaking in anger.

His hatred filled eyes darted towards the two.

"Get out." The voice was laced for lust of blood; they complied without hesitation, and were out the door in record time. His anger instantly faded as he looked at the girl on the bed. His heart throbbed painfully as he continued to look at her. He sat on the edge of the bed and touched her pale cheek.

_**Won't you cure my tragedy?**__**  
**__**Won't you cure my tragedy?**__**  
**__**Don't take her smile away from me.**__**  
**__**She's broken and im far away.**__****_

Silent tears ran down his cheeks and landed on her face. He grabbed one of her hands and held it to his mouth, gently kissing it. He closed his sorrow filled eyes and memorized the feel of her hand. After a moment he leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead.

He kicked his sandals off and layed down besides her wrapping an arm around her waist, crying without a sound into her ebony colored hair.

_**Won't you cure my tragedy?**__**  
**__**If you make the world a stage for me**__**  
**__**Then I hope that you can make me scream,**__**  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy?**__****_

Gaara opened his eyes and glanced out the window, darkness had settled over the desert. His siblings and friends had not disturbed him. He rose from the bed, kissing her forehead one more time, right before the same doctor walked in.

His aquamarine eyes regained there anger, as his sand seeped out of his gourd. And lifted him right off the ground, choking him.

"Heal her. If she dies you and the rest of the world, will be wishing you were dead. Understand." The doctor nodded weakly, beginning to turn blue. The sand released him, and Gaara had walked out the doors before the doctor could scramble to his feet.

He quickly began administrating the different medications and drugs, to the girl.

Gaara sat overlooking Suna, he was seething in anger but he would not hunt down Itachi till he knew if Selene would once again open her eyes or not. He sat thinking of the last thing she had said to him.

_"Ahhh don't worry little bro...We will back here soon enough." Kankuro slung his arm around Gaaras shoulder. Gaara laughed lightly at his brother, as they looked back at Suna one more time, only to see a black blur jump on Gaara, whom instinctively wrapped his arms back around her, Temari and Kankuro stepped back giving the two some room. She gave Gaara a chastise kiss, as he looked at her curiously, she removed the black and white pendant from around her neck that she always wore and tied it around Gaaras.__  
_  
_"As long as you stay safe you may keep it." She wrapped her arms around Gaara and buried her face in his chest. She gave him one last chastise kiss and then darted back to Suna in a black blur._

He felt a presence behind him, but was to torn between the two emotions of anger and sorrow to really care who it was.

_**When I sit and think of the days we shared**__**  
**__**and the nights you covered for me**__**  
**__**every little thing that I ever did **__**  
**__**you would stand beside me**__****_

"Let's kill him together..." He was stunned to see Sasuke sitting beside him, they never really got along.

"It would not be right for me to kill him alone and avenge my clan, when he has caused you just as much pain, thus we kill him together agreed?"Sasuke finished and held out his hand, as Gaaras face twisted into a malicious smirk as they shook hands.

Temari had tears running down her cheeks as she saw the saddened state that was her best friend. Her eyes turned angry and she faced the doctor.

"Listen up! That right there is my future sister-in-law and so help me Kami I wanna be an Aunt so you better make her all better, or else." She barked.

Kankuro couldn't help it he started laughing, followed by Naruto and even Sakura let out a chuckle.

_**Every time you cried it would take my wind**__**  
**__**my heart would break**__**  
**__**if I could be strong like you were for me**__**  
**__**you are my faith**__****_

Selene slowly pushed herself off the bed, which smelled of Gaara. She glanced around the room she was in to find flowers and other trinkets, almost everywhere. She pulled off the wires and needles, and rose to her feet, feeling chakra, return to her body, making her feel refreshed and energized.

She wandered down the empty halls of the hospital in her now ripped blank tank top, and black pants. She walked behind the deserted front desk and looked at the date. She had been out cold for a week.

She heard footsteps approaching quickly and she ducked behind the desk, just as Itachi stepped into the room from the hallway. She glanced at the front door. She was known for her speed and could easily outrun him, but she was still in a weakened state.

She bit her bottom lip and darted.

_**Won't you cure my tragedy?**__**  
**__**Won't you cure my tragedy?**__**  
**__**Don't take her smile away from me.**__**  
**__**She's broken and im far away**__**  
**_

she slammed the door and kept running, he was in her territory giving her a slight advantage, she knew Suna like the back of her hand. She darted around a corner, and raced right up the side of a tall building, Itachi on her heels. She hit the roof and raced across it, before jumping off the side of it, and landing elegantly on the sand. Itachi however remained on the roof glaring daggers at her.

"Kuso..."He whispered before he disappeared all together. Selene looked up at him curiously; he wasn't one to just leave. She felt suddenly weak and tittered on her feet and gently fell in the soft sand landing on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

_**Won't you cure my tragedy?**__**  
**__**If you make the world a stage for me**__**  
**__**I hope that you can hear me scream**__**  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy?**_

She heard quick and light footfalls, and she cursed. Selene was too weak to move so whomever was walking towards her, had her at there mercy. She glanced half heartedly in the direction they were coming from.

If it's a demon just let him kill me quick and if it's a human, don't let them be perverted. The ebony haired girl prayed silently.

Gaara. Her beloved froze upon seeing her. Happiness washed over the girl as a new adrenaline pumped through her veins. She stood and ran towards him.

Big mistake.

She hadn't taken five steps, before her lack of chakra caused her to fall once again, but two strong arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her roughly towards a warm body. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around him.

She pulled back and kissed him. Hard.

Gaara growled in the back of his throat, as he licked her bottom lip almost pleadingly. She granted him access, and there battle for dominance began.

Gaaras sand swirled around the two taking them back to his home. Itachi would pay, but first his onna had almost died, his onna almost never opened her eyes again, and he wanted nothing more then to be with her.

She fell backwards onto his bed, and he hovered over her.

"Sleep. You need rest," It was not an option, it was a command.

Selene tentivly picked her head up and nipped at his neck, causing the sand master to groan.

"Stay with me." She whispered into his ear, as her warm breath tickled his neck.

"Always." He whispered back, before he kissed her again.

_**Wont you cure my tragedy?**_  
_**Wont you cure my tragedy?**_  
_**Can you hear me scream?**_  
_**Can you hear me scream?**_


End file.
